GNC-Ex
History Developed by Star Strike, a shadow organization within Celestial Being, using data from Veda, the GNC-Ex (Standing for GN Capacitor Experimental) was an attempt to create Gundams without needing to rely on the GN Drives. The mobile suit was to test a new type of technology called a GN Capacitor, small scale GN Drives that produced the same kind of particles as the original five, but at a far lower output. The GNC-Ex was fitted with multiple GN Capacitors throughout the frame to power it. the GN Capacitors were able to draw electricity from the orbital elevators in the same way the AEU Enact could, allowing it a near endless stream of power. The MS was designed to operate in both space and within the atmosphere. In addition, it was to be highly adaptive to new equipment, allowing it to be upgradable in the future. To ensure Celestial Being and the rest of the world would remain ignorant of this, the mobile suit was equipped with a mask and used plasma thrusters to disguise the fact that it had GN Particles powering it. The entire project was lead by Syrene Gaze, chief engineer within Star Strike. Overall the suit was deemed below satisfactory in performance due to the low output of the GN Capacitors. The Suit was instead switched over to beta testing new weapons for later generations and newer versions of the GN Capacitor. The GNC-Ex was eventually stolen by Karith alongside the Dash Gundam. After this it was equipped with a GN-Drive Tau for use against Star Strike in the final battle. The mobile suit was piloted by Karith during a duel between him and Ransac. The mobile suit was later recovered and restored. It then resumed testing new technologies. Equipment used by the GNC-Ex *'Beam Saber:' Standard Beam Saber powered by GN Particles The data behind the weapon was taken from 0 Gundam. *'Beam Rifle:' A standard medium output beam rifle designed to use GN Particles to form and power the beam. Like the beam saber, the data for it was taken from 0 Gundam. *'GN Beam Bits: '''The beam bits were similar to the armor bits later utilized by Gundam Cheridum. When activated, the bits would seperate from the mobile suit and intercept beam fire. Unlike the armor bits or the GN Claws, the Beam Bits did not have any form of weaponry, acting only as an additional layer of defense. Also, the bits were less durable than those used by later generations. To compensate for their lack of weaponry, Star Strike designed the beam bits to work in a formation of four bits for focusing beam fire from the GNC-Ex, this granted them some means of retaliation. The GNC-Ex had 10 Beam Bits for combat. Optional Equipment *'Condenser Armor:' In an attempt to compensate for the low output of the GN Capacitors, Star Strike constructed an additional set of armor to be installed onto the suit. It basically turned GNC-Ex into a giant, hulking, suit of armor, trading mobility for firepower and defense. The design was taken from Gundam Virtue. However, due to the low output of the GN Capacitors, the suit could not recharge the condensers fast enough to compensate for the increased firepower or thrust needed. The armor was never used outside of testing. *'GN Scrubber Armor: Similar to the Condenser Armor, the Scrubber Armor was designed to compensate for the GN Capacitors. Since the Earth Federation was mass producing mobile suits equipped with GN Drives, Star Strike decided to put them to good use. Constructing an entirely new layer of armor, the GNC-Ex was fitted with multiple GN Scrubbers. Unlike the Condenser armor, the Scrubber Armor succeeded in compensating for GNC-Ex weaknesses. Instead of a massive and slow mobile suit, the armor maintained a maneuverable size while maximizing operational performance. In addition, the Scrubber Armor could be equipped alongside the Condenser Armor to allow the high output and defense without fear of drying up the condensers too fast, as long as it was the focus of the battle. The Scrubber Armor allowed the GNC-Ex to break through GN Fields, draining the particles directly from the field until it collapses. Unfortunatly the armor was left unfinished after the GNC-Ex was stolen. Features '''Trial System: In order to ensure Star Strike's mobile suits would remain secret, Syrene installed the Trial System into the GNC-Ex. Because the mobile suits used by Star Strike weren't connected to Veda however, this system was modified and tuned specifically for these mobile suits. Instead of shutting down all nearby units connected to Veda, the Trial System would lock onto a specific ID code hidden within the mobile suit(s) being targeted, specifically shutting them down while leaving any others untouched. Though if necessary, the Trial System could be reprogrammed to target mobile suits receiving support from Veda. To ensure nobody could use this system against Star Strike should the GNC-Ex be stolen, the system would only activate to an Innovade or high quantum brainwave user with special clearance. Ultimately the system was never used. Photo Gallery GNC-Ex.jpg|GNC-Ex (Front) GNC-Ex back.jpg|GNC-Ex (Back) Category:Star Strike